By way of brief background, coverage area conditions for a radio area network (RAN) can be predicated on topological and topographical features of the deployed RAN equipment, including base stations, e.g., NodeB or enhanced NodeB (eNodeB). A RAN can be comprised of a number of cells, each associated with a base station, e.g., a NodeB/eNodeB. Mobile devices can traverse the RAN by sequentially establishing communications links with the base stations. Generally speaking, the closer a base station is to a mobile device, the higher quality the communications link will be, all else being equivalent, because the communications signals between the base station and the mobile device have a shorter distance to traverse; however, numerous other factors can impact the performance of elements of a RAN.